AOE Saga: Suspicous Kinds
by Cydra
Summary: Everyone needs a little vacation now and then. Even Matt and the crew of the BiNebular. Too bad there's a mad creature trying to genetically dissect them.
1. Holiday

**AOE Saga:**

**Suspicious Kinds**

**Chapter 1: Holiday**

Matt and the crew of the BiNebular have been fighting Hamsterviel's empire for quite a while now. They've destroyed bases, droids, weapons, and public restrooms. (The last one was an accident.) They've all become well acquainted with the Resistance soldier, Chris. And now they've all received something they've been wanting for a long, long time. Two weeks of vacation time. All the fighting was very tiring and they needed a break. But the question was where to go? Skiing at Frijon-4? Mountain climbing at Everon-15? Exploring the Swamp Moons of Drebulon-6? (I have no idea whose idea that was.) Finally a decision was made. They will go to the tropical planet, Jamaikamo.

Jamaikamo was famous for its perfect weather conditions, its surfing waves, and its beautiful archipelagos. The experiments from Earth suggested this the moment they heard of the planet. It reminded them of Hawaii. The others found it agreeable as well. Matt and Chris found surfing to be very enjoyable and took to it immediately. After a couple of waves, they waded in to see how the others were doing. EnigMorph was sleeping the sun, somehow slightly reminiscent of a sleeping dragon. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel were making a sandcastle. Rick, 625, and 627 had buried themselves up to the neck in the sand. Chip was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Chip?" asked Matt. "He's in the sand too," said Rick. "He was sleeping in can-mode when we buried him." Suddenly Chip's four spider-legs popped out of the ground and started kicking wildly. Chip's muffled screams could be heard underneath the sand. "Whoops, we buried him upside-down again," said 625. Meanwhile, Akira and Kala had paddled out in a small raft to look at the waters below. "It's so beautiful," said Kala. "The crashing waves, the crystal waters, the giant shark-fin." "Shark Fin!" yelled the two experiments. They saw a large green shark-fin heading straight towards them. The experiments quickly went into full reverse towards the shore. The shark fin traveled to where their raft was a second ago and popped out of the water. It was only Draco who held two of his wings close together to resemble a shark's fin. "Gets them every time…" chuckled Draco and went back underwater.

Chris watched with mild amusement and then asked, "Where are the other Morphs?" "I think they're playing King of the Mountain on those dunes," said Lilo. Matt and Chris looked up towards the dunes and saw the five smaller Morphs bouncing on top of each other, trying to shove the others off. Then MegaMorph accidentally shoved PlasMorph directly downwards into the sand. The dune trembled and the Morphs stopped bouncing. Then the sand gave way underneath them and started a small landslide. All the Morphs were caught up in it and the sand stuck to their bodies forming a giant ball of sand. The sand ball kept rolling down the dunes getting bigger with each second. Then Matt and Chris realized too late that the ball was heading straight towards them.

The ball scooped them up and kept rolling on down the beach. Matt and Chris couldn't see anything but sand and couldn't tell where they were going. Then they felt a charge of electricity go through them and the sand ball stopped dead. A second later, it collapsed. Matt and Chris dug their way out of the sand where they started coughing out the sand that got in their mouths. "Well, well, you certainly do find a lot of things buried on the beach." Matt and Chris paused at the sound of the very familiar voice. They turned around slowly to see the source of it. Commander Silvia was only a few feet away from them. However, she wasn't in her battle armor and surrounded by droids waiting to capture Matt and Chris. Instead she was sitting in a lawn chair, wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit and a pair of sunglasses.

One of her paws was outstretched towards them and was still crackling with electricity from the zap she used on the sand ball. "I thought these beaches were more exclusive, but it was worth it to see the two most wanted fugitives in the Empire in a most undignified position." "What are you doing here?" asked Chris, preparing himself for a fight. "2-week's vacation," answered Silvia. "You go on vacation?" asked Matt incredulously. "Of course. Despite the role, I'm no workaholic. I want a break every now and then and that stubborn Johnson finally aloud me one." "How did you get him do that?" asked Matt. Silvia lowered her sunglasses and smiled, showing off her canines. "Let's just say I'm very persuasive," she said winking. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be here on your own?" asked Chris. "Who said I'm on my own? Emperor Hamsterviel allowed me to pick a bodyguard before I left. And I find him to be very helpful." Then Matt and Chris heard loud grumbling and looked in the other direction to see something about 4 feet high and dressed in a black fedora and trench coat heading towards them. When the creature got close enough, Matt and Chris could clearly hear the griping it made with its mangled voice; "She could have chosen any bodyguard to bring along. A droid, a Splitter, or even an experiment. But nooo, she had to pick me. 'He'll be just perfect. He'll be very useful.' Working my claws and fangs to stumps for her is no way to treat me. I better get a big paycheck for this."

The creature was now at Silvia's side and handed her a foam cup. "Here's that smoothie you wanted," it said. Silvia took it and started drinking it, completely ignoring the creature's complaining. Then the creature turned and looked at Matt, showing its face. It wasn't a pretty one; it had five red eyes in the middle of its face in a scrambled pattern with a crooked mouth filled with needle-like fangs underneath it. On the left side of its head was a large, oval-shaped, red eye similar to the other eyes except this eye was the only eye with a pupil, which was a vertical slash. On the right side of its head were a pair of ears resembling Stitch's except they were joined at the base and had a few too many nicks. On its front it had an N-shaped mouth poking through the coat.

The creature groaned and said, "Not the Traveler here too. Silvia's bad enough but now I have to take care of him?" "No we don't," said Silvia, still drinking her smoothie. "We're off duty. We don't have to do anything." The creature sighed and looked at Chris, who was staring at it the entire time. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then both said, "Who the heck is this?" Matt cleared his throat and said, "Chris, remember that Shadow Clone I've been telling you about? This is NegaMorph. NegaMorph, this is Chris, my partner." Neither made attempts at a friendly attempt of greeting. Then NegaMorph said, "Say, isn't this the Chris that's been messing with your plans all these months?" Silvia made a sound between her teeth that sounded like an angry cat hissing. "Yes." Chris pointed a thumb at NegaMorph and said, "Googly-Eyes here is the Clone you've been looking for?"

"Googly-Eyes?" said NegaMorph indignantly. "With that obnoxious attitude, it's no wonder you and Silvia go together." Silvia slurped too much of smoothie and started coughing. When she stopped, she said, "NegaMorph, that's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard you say!" "Yeah!" said Chris. "Like I would want to have anything to do with her!" Matt pondered this for a few seconds and said, "Now that you mentioned it, once you get beyond the species and the principles and the good/evil thing, your personalities are…" Just then Matt saw the petrifying glares on Chris and Silvia's faces. "Complete and total opposites," finished Matt. "Yep, couldn't be more different."

At that moment, the Morphs popped out of the sand. "Let's go again!" yelled PlasMorph. They saw NegaMorph and said, "Uh-oh." NegaMorph grinned widely and said, "Look, a consolation prize." The Morphs let off a yelp and scurried over the sand. NegaMorph followed briskly after them. They dived into a couple of small holes. NegaMorph stopped right in the middle of those holes. The Morphs popped in and out of the hole, teasing NegaMorph. NegaMorph started hammering at the Morphs like a game of Whack-A-Mole. Then the Morphs started popping up in other holes and the Whack-A-Mole game quickly turned into a game of Twister for NegaMorph. Eventually the Morphs had twisted NegaMorph into several knots. With NegaMorph disabled, the Morphs popped out of their holes and went to the other end of the beach. NegaMorph groaned and said to himself, "If anyone but Silvia asks, they were giant ant-lions and there were thirty of them." Matt, Chris, and Silvia were watching with mild interest. "I think those Morphs are smarter than they act," said Chris. Matt looked at him and said, "That's the scariest thing I've heard you say." Chris ignored this and turned to Silvia and said, "You know I can't let you go." "Oh, fine," said Silvia and pressed a button on her wristband. With a flash of light, her swimsuit was replaced by her battle armor. "I suppose I have to get this over with," she said. Matt and Chris activated their battle armors too and prepared for a fight.

But before anyone could make a move, a rumbling shook the ground. "What's that? An earthquake?" asked Matt. The dune that the Morphs were playing on earlier shook and a metal cannon popped out of it. "Okay, not an earthquake," said Matt. The cannon shot several orange-sized metal balls into the air. The balls hovered in midair and then swooped down onto the beach. Three of the balls hit Lilo, Stitch, and Angel before they could run. They opened up and shot a golden beam of light at them. The beams hit them and covered them in golden light. Then with a flash of white light, Lilo, Stitch, and Angel disappeared and were replaced by blue pods. The beams from the metal balls turned green and sucked up the pods. The metal balls snapped shut and flew back to the cannon where they went in through a side door.

"Dehydrator Balls!" cried Chris. "They'll dehydrate and capture any experiment they touch!" Four more Dehydrator Balls flew towards Rick, Chip, 625, and 627. The Balls captured them and flew back to the cannon. Akira and Kala had just landed on the shore when the Balls caught them too. Draco had dove back underwater to escape the Dehydrator Balls but one dove after him. There was a flash of first golden light, then white light, and finally green light and the Ball rose out of the water. EnigMorph was wide-awake and was blasting at the balls that were heading towards him. He destroyed many but they proved too much for him to handle and he too was captured. The five other Morphs and NegaMorph never had a chance. Then three Balls flew straight towards Matt, Chris, and Silvia.

Before Matt could pull out his weapon, one Ball hit him on the head. He saw stars for a few seconds, but nothing seemed to happen. The Balls had tried this on Chris and Silvia but they had the same effect. An air of puzzlement surrounded the Dehydrator Balls as they flew back to the cannon with the other Balls. "Don't let your guard down," said Silvia. "The fight's not over." Her words proved correct because after a few seconds after the last Dehydrator Balls went back into the cannon, it launched out some jellyfish-like droids. The droids headed straight for Matt, Chris, and Silvia. They fought back at full force and destroyed many of them. But just when it seemed they had the upper hand, the droids started letting out a greenish gas at the trio. The gas enveloped the trio and they began coughing. "It's knockout gas," wheezed Matt, but Chris and Silvia had both already fell victim to it. And just before Matt lost consciousness, he saw the droids' tentacle wrapping themselves around them. Then everything went black.

**There's the first chapter. Who had attacked our heroes? What do they want with them? Look for the next chapter to find out. I'm not sure when that will be, since I've got exams to study for. I probably won't be able to update for a while.**


	2. Mad Scientist, Madder Plans

**AOE Saga:**

**Suspicious Kinds**

**Chapter 2: Mad Scientist, Madder Plans**

Matt groaned as slowly became conscious again. He opened his eyes to see what was going on. He was in a metal room, so he guessed he was indoors. But the strange part was that instead of being bolted, like most of the buildings and spaceships he's been in, the metal tiles were mortared with some sort of blue-violet slime. He tried to walk forward but something was holding him back. Matt looked at himself and saw that he was shackled to the wall with the same slime that was the mortar.

He looked around the room a bit more and saw Silvia and Chris shackled in the same manner he was. Silvia was awake too and looking around as well. Chris was still unconscious. Matt also saw a couple of cabinets but nothing of real importance. "Where do you think we are?" asked Matt. "We're probably in some sort of laboratory base," said Silvia. "How long have we been out cold?" asked Matt. "I'm not sure but not too long," said Silvia. "I've only woken up about a minute before you did." "Who captured us?" "I haven't seen anyone yet, but judging by the cannon, Dehydrator Balls, and those droids, I say we're dealing with someone who's an expert at technology. And I think the reason he's not here yet is because he's waiting for all of us to wake up. Which unfortunately means waiting for this rock-head." "I heard that," said Chris as he regained consciousness. He looked around and asked, "What the heck is going on?"

As if to answer Chris's question, the tiles in the center of the ceiling moved apart. Behind them was more of the slime-mortar. The slime dripped down to the floor and started to take a more solid form. As the last bit of slime dripped down, it formed a man-like shape. Then patches on the slime seemed to grow harder and changed from blue-violet to metallic silver. The legs became encased up to the knees with the metal and grew clawed feet and two robot-tentacles on each ankle. The torso was now covered with battle-armor that had something like a green dial in the middle of the chest with two green gems on either side of it. Two tiny cannons appeared on the shoulders. Then a very long metallic tail sprouted from the middle of the back. The arms had formed and now metal armor has grown and now covered the elbow and the six-fingered hands. Then robot-tentacles sprouted from the shoulders and wrapped around the arms down to the elbows. Then more robot-tentacles sprouted from the elbows and twined down to the hands. Finally the head and neck developed. A mouth filled with sharp teeth appeared. Then the head was covered with a helmet with short metal spikes on the scalp that were flat against the head. And last of all, a green visor appeared on the front of the helmet. In short, the slime has formed into a slime-creature with human features and battle-armor.

"Well, well, it's about time you all woke up," said the creature with a high-pitched, slightly electronic voice. A horizontal line on the visor wiggled whenever the creature spoke. "I wanted to talk to you guys first before I started anything but you slept to long. I had half a mind to start before you woke." "Wait, how long has it been?" asked Silvia. "About 7 minutes, and now that you're all awake I can start chatting with you. My name is Splicer. I have taken you to my lair for a bit of experimentation for my benefit. Which I hope will go well." Just then a computer monitor popped out of the wall and beeped. "What now?" grumbled Splicer and walked over to the computer screen.

"What is that thing?" asked Chris. "I know it's insane, but I can't tell what it is?" Matt studied Splicer closely. He met some insane aliens before, mainly Splitters or EXP Virus victims, but this kind of craziness seemed more specific to a particular species that Splicer must be a member of. And the slime was also very familiar. Then it was as if a light switch has been flipped on in Matt's head. A picture formed in front of his mind's eye; first a pile of slime slowly drying up; then several Splitters each being covered with a slime-like creature which was fusing with their bodies. "It's a Symbiote," said Matt in the same way someone would say, "It's a dead rat." "What's a Symbiote?" asked Chris. "They're a race of parasitic beings," said Silvia. "They're also called living costumes because of the way they completely cover their host's body like a costume. They make their host perform death-defying stunts to feed off their adrenaline, which often leads to the death of the host." "How do you know so much about Symbiotes?" asked Matt. "I've read about them in Emperor Hamsterviel's databases. And I think I've met them before, but I'm not quite sure where." Just then Splicer had finished whatever business he was doing.

He had overheard the conversation behind him perfectly. "Very good observation," said Splicer. "You are correct. I am a Symbiote. But there is one thing you don't know about me. I, like all of my species, am forced to attach myself to a host. But I want to be attached to more than mere flesh. That's why I've bonded myself to this techno-organic battle-armor, as well as a bit of recombinant DNA. However because of my lack of an organic host, I'm afraid I'm a bit unstable." "Yeah, we already knew that," said Chris. Splicer growled and said, "I meant physically unstable. But I'm afraid that my mind is also destabilizing. That's why I've brought you all down here. You see, I've discovered that assimilating DNA that is even more recombinant than mine, I can stabilize my body and mind for an almost indefinite period of time. What better recombinant DNA to assimilate than that of genetic experiments?" "So why did you have to capture them instead of just getting samples?" asked Matt.

"You misunderstand," said Splicer. "In order for the experiments' DNA to stabilize me, I have to reduce all the way back to their genetic templates. Fortunately Emperor What's-his-name has been creating all of the experiments I need. But no kind of experiment DNA stabilizes better than that of an original experiment." "A what?" said Matt. "An experiment that was created from scratch and not made from another creature," explained Chris. "And to my delight," said Splicer. "I found not one, not two, but fourteen original experiments! With their DNA, as well as that of the two EXP victims and the Shadow Clone, I will be stabilized forever! Or maybe longer."

"But they'll be destroyed if you do that," said Matt horrified. Splicer shrugged and said, "If you want an omelet, you have to break a few eggs. But that's not what I'm going to do to you three. I've been analyzing your DNA while you were out. You're all experimental but there's too much human in you for the Dehydrator Balls to affect you." Splicer paused for a few moments, "In fact, something about your human DNA seems strangely stronger than that of any human I've ever encountered. There's a strong bond of some sort, especially between you two," Splicer pointed at Matt and Silvia, "But for the life of me, I can't figure out what it is. Anyway I figured that you're too valuable to be dissected." Matt, Chris, and Silvia sighed with relief. "Instead, I'll merge with one of you."

"But you said you didn't want an organic host," said Silvia. "Yes I really don't. But I figured it would give me more strength and stabilize me more. So I want to get the host with the best physical form and powers as possible. I tried a few, but they weren't too great after a while." "What happens to them?" asked Matt. "I drain their genes and discard the rest." Then Splicer spat out a skeleton from his body. The skeleton looked like it could have belonged to a Splitter. "It belonged to a Splitter," explained Splicer. "I found a way to cancel out the disintegrating effect death has on them. Now for my next host, I'll pick," Splicer scanned over the trio and then pointed at Matt and said, "You. But you need a bit of editing." "'Editing?'" said Matt. Splicer snapped his fingers and a machine rose out of the floor. It looked like some sort of capsule big enough for an adult human. "This machine will add more of the EXP Virus to you genetic configuration, making you the perfect host." "Good luck getting me in that thing." "That won't be a problem." Splicer snapped his fingers again and the slime holding Matt to the wall pulled him into the capsule. Splicer closed the capsule and said, "Don't worry; if there's going to be any pain at all, it will be extremely painful." Then he pulled the switch.

A surge of energy ran through Matt's body. He gritted his teeth against the pain. He could feel his body starting to transform. But he was not going to let that happen. He pressed his will against the energy, fighting back against the force. He felt his armband vibrating with power. Outside he heard Splicer said, "My, this human has a lot of resistance in him. I've never met anyone with so much willpower. It's that armband that giving him the strength against my machine." Splicer paused for a while. "I suppose I could turn up the power voltage to make it more powerful, but that might destroy this human… Oh, well."

Splicer pulled another lever and the pain intensified. Now Matt was screaming at top of his lungs. Chris and Silvia would be holding their ears if they weren't wearing their helmets and if they weren't stuck to the wall. "I don't know how much of that I can take," said Chris. "Don't worry it won't last long," said Silvia. "You mean Matt will be transformed?" "No I mean that Splicer is overloading that machine with too much energy. And Matt's willpower is too strong. If Matt doesn't give in, which we know he won't, the machine will be pushed past its maximum, and eventually ex-" Silvia was cut off by the machine Matt was in exploding. The released energy fried the slime holding them to crisps. Splicer was thrown to the wall and was hot-glued to the wall. Chris and Silvia broke off their restraints easily. "Let's get out of here," said Silvia. "But what about Matt?" asked Chris. They heard a groan behind them and they turned around. They saw Matt walk out of the smoking remains of the capsule. He didn't look any different, but maybe that was because he was still wearing his helmet.

"Are you okay?" asked Chris. "I've been shook up a bit, but I think I'm okay," said Matt. His voice seemed normal so the machine must have not transformed him. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up," said Silvia, pointing at the unconscious Splicer. "But we have to find the experiments," said Matt. "We'll do that on the way out," said Chris, pulling Matt out the door.

**What will happen to our heroes? Where are the experiments? Did Splicer's machine do anything to Matt? Look for the next update to find out. It won't take long because all of my exams are almost over.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Gelatin Genocide

**AOE Saga:**

**Suspicious Kinds**

**Chapter 3: Gelatin Genocide**

Matt, Chris, and Silvia ran down several hallways before they stopped for a break. Panting, Chris said, "We've got to get out of here. Forget about the experiments. We'll never find them. We could look for hours and hours but won't be able to find one clue as to where they're being kept." "Say, what's that behind you?" said Matt. Chris looked behind him and saw a door with the words; "Experiment Storage" printed on it. Chris chuckled bashfully and said, "How do you suppose that got there?" Silvia groaned to herself and opened the door. It opened into a small closet with several shelves. The only things on those shelves were seventeen Dehydrator Balls. Seven of those balls were rattling very loudly.

"I wonder who's in here," asked Matt opening up one of the Balls. A black pod shot out and whacked Matt right between the eyes of his helmet visor. "That would be NegaMorph," said Silvia. Soon all of the pods were opened. Apparently, the six Morphs and NegaMorph had the power to hover in the air and hear in pod form. "Now that we have everyone together," said Matt. "All we need to do is find some water to activate the experiments with and get out of here." The Morph pods carried the other pods in a small net that Chris made. As they walked down the hallways, Matt started to feel hotter and hotter. "Man, it's like a blast furnace in this armor." The armor also seemed to feel a bit tight on Matt especially under his arms and in the middle of his back.

Finally, they found a room that had a shallow pool of water in it. The Morph pods dove straight into the water. There was a very bright flash of golden light along with a bit of red light. When the light died out, all sixteen experiments and NegaMorph were found in the water. "We're finally free!" yelled Draco. "But why would is there a pool of water here?" Akira looked over her shoulder and said, "That's probably because this is heavy water for cooling those nuclear rods behind us." The others gave a yelp and jumped out of the water.

"Glad you guys are okay," said Matt. The only bad part was that the nuclear rods heated up the room too much for comfort. "I say we take our helmets off," said Chris. "Agreed," said Silvia. The trio pulled off their helmets to get some fresh air. But when Matt pulled his helmet off, everyone started staring at him. "What? Is my helmet hair that bad?" said Matt. "Matt, whatever you do, don't look in a mirror," said Chip. Full of curiosity, Matt looked at one of the reflective metal walls and screamed. Instead of his human head, Matt's head resembled that of his experiment form; just like Stitch's head except black with sky-blue eyes. "I told you not to look in a mirror," said Chip. "Nobody ever listens to what I say." "Hmm? Did you say something?" said Draco. Chip looked like he wanted to deck Draco.

"I'm a freak!" yelled Matt. "A hideous freak!" "Calm down," said Silvia. "Splicer's machine just turned you into a half-human/half-experiment like me." Matt took one look at Silvia and said, "It's worse than I thought!" "But Matt's experiment form has extra limbs that can't be withdrawn," said Kala. Suddenly the bulges in Matt's armors grew bigger and a pair of black-furred arms popped out from underneath his arms and three black spikes popped out of his back. Then two black antennas popped out of his head. "Well, at least I still have my personality," said Matt. "Drat," muttered NegaMorph. "Look, all we need is to get you back to the BiNebular and we'll be able to change you back," said Chris.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Angel. "I guess through that thing," said Stitch pointing at what looked like a miniature, vertical bullet train labeled, "Emergency Escape Pod." "You guys go," said Matt, growling. "I'm going after Splicer." "Has that mutation made you lose your mind?" yelled Silvia. "You should know," said PlasMorph. He giggled a bit after this joke but was splatted flat by Silvia's boot. "You heard what Splicer said," said Matt. "He's been doing this to several people without regret. He has to pay for what he's done." "But you don't know how to beat him," said Chris. "Actually, yes I do. Symbiotes are weak against fire. They burn up like lighter fluid. If anyone's coming with me besides Silvia, Chris, and NegaMorph, it better be someone with fire powers."

"We'll go!" said Draco, Kala, and Rick. "Okay then, the rest of you can go into the escape pod." "No!" yelled PlasMorph, grabbing on Matt's ankle. "I won't let my friend go on such a dangerous mission!" Matt gave PlasMorph a look that would have scared the pants off any Splitter. "Unless he looks at me like that," said PlasMorph. "Bye Matt!" Morph quickly got into the escape pod with the other experiments. The escape pod quickly rocketed upward to the surface. As soon as they had left, Matt's group started walking back through the hallways, looking for Splicer.

They walked and walked for what seemed hours. Silvia, NegaMorph, and Chris would have used their tracking powers but Splicer's scent was everywhere and there weren't any sounds to indicate where he was. The walls seemed to cancel out Rick's phasing powers. So all they could was walk and walk. Eventually they came to a larger room that was more barren than the other rooms. "Okay," said Draco. "Does anyone have any idea where we should go?" "Heck if I know," said a familiar voice. Draco looked beside him and saw Chip standing there. "Chip, how did you get here?" "Simple," said Chip. "I didn't get on the escape pod." "But we would have know you were there." Chip sighed and said, "No you wouldn't have. Nobody notices me. What do I have to do? Strap a neon sign saying 'Chip is here' to my back?"

Matt interrupted Chip's ranting and said, "You really shouldn't be down here. You have no natural defense against those Symbiotes." "First off," said Chip, "Splicer's wearing a cybernetic armor so he would be weak against my viral blasts." Chip emitted a bunch of indigo sparks from his fingertips. "And second what are Symbiotes? We've walking around for 30 minutes and haven't seen anything besides these walls made of metal tiles and Splicer's goo." Chip stuck a still sparking hand into the wall out of agitation.

The viral energy shocked the mortar holding the wall together. The mortar seemed to give a squeal and started jiggling. Suddenly all of the slimy mortar around the room started to jiggle. Then the mortar started seeping out from between the tiles. "I don't think Splicer used goo to grout the tiles," said Kala. Her words proved correct as the slime turned into slightly humanoid creatures without any legs. "Symbiotes!" yelled Matt.

"Finally! Some action!" said Chris. Soon the group was firing all sorts of projectiles at the Symbiotes. "Don't let them cover you!" yelled Chris. "Where's Chip?" yelled Kala. "He's unprotected!" "Over there," said Rick. Chip was in a meditative position with his arms positioned like a Shiva statue and his eye closed. The Symbiotes were closing in on him but he paid no attention. "Chip, get out of there!" yelled Draco. The other Symbiotes prevented him from getting close to Chip. Then the Symbiotes surrounding Chip pounced towards him. Chip's eye flashed open and the yin-yang symbol could be seen momentarily in his pupil. Then Chip started spinning his arms and legs at high speed.

The Symbiotes were shredded into small pieces. Chip kept doing this until he was like a metal tornado. He only stopped when all of Symbiotes were in pieces. The others were looking at him with amazement. "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Draco. "I've been taking Tai Chi classes," answered Chip.

Then more Symbiotes came in from other rooms. Suddenly Chip picked up a signal. "Splicer's in the large room, two hallways to the left, six rooms to the right. Matt, Chris, Silvia, go! We'll take care of the rest." The other experiments prepared for battle as Matt, Chris, and Silvia left the room.

**There's another chapter for you viewers. The last chapter is coming up. Please review.**


	4. Sparking Reactions

**AOE Saga:**

**Suspicious Kinds**

**Chapter 4: Sparking Reaction**

Matt, Chris, and Silvia moved quickly to a room with a skylight on the ceiling. "Splicer should be in here," said Matt. "But where?" Then without warning Silvia sent an electric blast right towards Matt. Matt quickly ducked and the attack missed him. "Hey! What was that for?" he yelled. "For him," said Silvia pointing. Matt turned around and saw Splicer in a slightly stunned state right behind him. Splicer quickly recovered and said, "I wish you hadn't done that. Now I'm going to have to zap you back." "With what?" asked Silvia. "With this," answered Splicer and the end of Splicer's back tail formed into an electric cannon and fired a bolt of lightning at Silvia.

It slammed her in the chest and threw her to the other side of the room. "Just in case you're wondering how I did that," said Splicer as his back's tail changed back to normal. "My back's tail is made out of a colony of malleable nanobots that can form into anything I want." To prove this, Splicer had the tail turn into 2 pairs of spider legs, a pair of wings, a jetpack, gigantic jaws with fangs, a laser cannon, a sledgehammer, and a giant drill.

"Now before you try to attack me, I've got something to say first. Why are you fighting against me? Can't you see the golden opportunity? If I joined you, you'll be given the power to accomplish whatever you've dreamed about. You could destroy your sworn enemies, defeat Hamsterviel's empire, or even take over that empire. And all you have to do is let me you as a host. Doesn't that sound like a fair bargain? What do you say?" The trio looked at each other, nodded, and each sent a blast at Splicer at the same time. Silvia sent another electric blast, Matt fired a plasma bolt, and Chris shot his gun. The three attacks hit Splicer and vaporized his upper body. The legs fell to the ground. "I don't know about you guys," said Matt. "But I've had enough of Symbiotes to last a lifetime. There is no way I'd ever become a host for one." Chris nodded in agreement and said, "Let's see how the others are doing." But just as they were about to walk out the door, it slammed on them.

"So that's how it's going to be," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw that Splicer had reformed. "You won't accept my offer willingly. Then I guess my only other option is to use force." The metallic tentacles unwound from around his arms and lashed out towards the trio. They leapt aside at the last second. Splicer proceeded to keep using all of his arms on them, preventing to let them get close. "What do we do?" asked Matt. "We've used every weapon we got." "Not every weapon," said Silvia extending her ion staff. Matt nodded and extended his ion staff. "Chris," said Matt. "You think you can distract him long enough for us to get close?" "Piece of cake," said Chris going into experiment-mode. Chris attacked Splicer with great ferocity. Splicer was forced to turn his attention on Chris. This allowed Matt and Silvia to sneak up behind Splicer.

Splicer finally managed to pin Chris to the wall with all off his tentacles. "Did you really expect to defeat me like that?" said Splicer. "No," said Chris, "this is. Matt, Silvia, now!" Matt and Silvia plunged their ion staffs into Splicer unprotected shoulder, burying them to the center of his torso. They then sent an ionic pulse through the staffs into Splicer. Splicer swelled up with the energy before he exploded upwards through the skylight and into the sky. Matt, Chris, and Silvia looked at themselves and saw they were covered from head to foot in Symbiote slime. "Eeeeww!" they all said at the same time. "Let's get the experiments and get out of here," said Silvia. "I desperately need a bath."

They found the experiments among the remains of Splicer's Symbiotes. Draco took one look at Matt, Chris, and Silvia and yelled, "Oh no! We're too late! They've been Symbiotized!" Chip whacked Draco on the back of the head and said, "They're not Symbiotes. They're just covered in slime." Rick looked at Matt and said, "What happened to you? Did you get into a fight with a slushy machine and lost?" Matt whacked Rick on top of the head. "Now that Splicer's gone, you know what we have to do," said Silvia. "Get the heck out of here?" said Matt. "No," said Silvia. "I'll have to take you all into custody. NegaMorph, get 7-7-7!" NegaMorph looked around hesitantly. "What are you waiting for?" said Silvia. "Get 7-7-7!"

"Who's that?" asked NegaMorph. Silvia slapped her forehead in frustration. Matt thought very quickly and remembered that Lilo's cure was standing right next to him. "Kala," yelled Matt. "Get NegaMorph's DNA!" Kala looked confused for a second but then realized what Matt meant. She jumped at NegaMorph at the same moment NegaMorph remembered that 7-7-7 was Kala's experiment number. He grabbed her the same moment that she grabbed him.

The effect was completely unexpected. An aura of white light surrounded Kala and an aura of black darkness surrounded NegaMorph. Sparks of white and black flew everywhere. They both yelled with pain. The room vibrated with counter-reactive energy. "What's going on?" yelled Matt. Chip had a quick flashback of Draco and Morph in a similar position with black and white sparks. "Kala must have a Soul Shine in her," yelled Chip. "A what?" "It's the polar opposite of a Soul Shine. They're made of pure goodness and light. Soul Shades and Soul Shines counter-react when they touch." Right after Chip said this, the counter-reacting energies separated Kala and NegaMorph and threw them to opposite sides of the room.

The auras and sparks snuffed out instantly. Kala and NegaMorph slowly regained consciousness. But before Silvia could give NegaMorph another order, the entire room started quaking. "Now what?" yelled Chris. "The Symbiotes were the only things keeping this place together," said Chip. "Now that they're gone, the whole thing will collapse!" "NegaMorph, get us out of here!" yelled Silvia. NegaMorph nodded and moved till his shadow was against the wall. For the first time, Matt saw that NegaMorph's shadow had an N-shaped mouth like NegaMorph. The mouth opened and revealed a swirling vortex of blacks and purples. NegaMorph dived through the portal. Silvia looked at Matt and said, "Another day, Traveler," and dove into the portal as well. The shadow's mouth closed and then streaked out of sight.

"So that's how they escaped after Red Moon was defeated," said Matt. "How do we get out of here?" yelled Chris. Matt thought for a few seconds and said, "Rick, can you make us all intangible?" "As long as you're touching me," said Rick. "Draco, can you lift all of us into the air?" "Sure." "Okay then," said Matt. "Everyone but Draco, grab onto Rick." When everyone did, Matt said, "Rick, grab onto Draco." When Rick did, Matt said, "Draco, fly us out here." Rick finally realized what Matt had planned and surrounded himself and everyone with a pale orange glow. When Draco flew into the ceiling, they all went through. They quickly flew through the base as it came down. Finally they flew straight to the surface just as it all collapsed. Draco landed them all on a sand dune nearby.

They all let out a sigh of relief. Then they heard a cry of joy and turned around. Lilo, Stitch, and the other experiments were not too far from them. "Thank goodness you guys made it out all right," said Angel. 625 looked at the slime-covered Matt and Chris and said, "What happened to you two?" "Don't ask," said Chris. "Can we please get me changed back to normal?" said Matt. "This is giving me a heatstroke. I don't know how you guys can stand all of this hair." "That's one reason I'm glad to be a reptile," said Draco. "Sure thing," said TechnoMorph and hopped onto Matt's bottom-right arm. He pressed several buttons on the armband of his top-right arm. Matt felt a quiver throughout his body as his extra arms, spikes, and antennas withdrew. Unfortunately for TechnoMorph, he didn't have enough time to jump off before the arm he was sitting on withdrew. He landed on his back and said, "I think I hurt something." Matt sighed with relief, as the rest of his body became human again.

"Incidentally," said TechnoMorph as he got up. "I've installed a new feature in your armband that will allow you to take on that form whenever you want." "Like I'll ever want that," said Matt. "Now it's my turn," said Lilo. "Pardon?" "Didn't Kala get NegaMorph's DNA?" Kala rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, about that. When I tried to grab NegaMorph, we counter-reacted." "How is that possible?" asked Lilo. "Kala has a Soul Shine," explained Chip. "Oh," said Lilo dejectedly. "So we didn't get anything out of all of this." Then there was the sound of metal grating against each other. Everyone turned around to see an enormous machine with 3 legs rise out of the ruins of Splicer's lair. "It's a T-3!" yelled Chris. "Everyone hit the deck!" The Tripod towered over the group by at least 15 feet. Suddenly the cockpit opened and PlasMorph popped out and said, "Hey guys! Check out my hot new ride!" "Where did you get that?" asked Matt. "I found it." "Don't you push any buttons," said Chip. "Ooh, what's this button do?" asked PlasMorph as he pushed a button. A laser beam shot out of one of the cannons and vaporized EnigMorph's head. "I think it's best if you let me put the safety on that thing," said Chip. Draco turned to Lilo and said, "Don't worry. All we have to do is get a sample of EnigMorph and purify for Kala." "Well at least we've seen the last of that crazy Symbiote," said Stitch.

Meanwhile on a satellite orbiting Jamaikamo, the slime from Splicer's explosion was stuck. Then Splicer's head form on the slime. "I'm not finished yet," said the Symbiote. Then Splicer turned himself into digital data and disappeared into the intergalactic Internet.

**To Be Continued…**

**That's the last chapter for this story. I'll be working on the other fanfictions I promised for a while. But when I get back to the AOE Saga storyline, I'll introduce new characters to the saga.**


End file.
